In Between Harry's Lines
by Chofita
Summary: Harry's reading way too much into his best friends behaviour... or is he. RHr in the Burrow. R&R please.


In Between Harry's Lines 

Harry was awaken by some laughter. No, scratch that, that was giggling, and it was coming from Ginny's room. Who could be giggling? Ginny didn't giggle, and Hermione most definitely didn't either! Maybe something was wrong. This thought entered Harry's mind at once, yes, they were giggling, but who knew… he wouldn't put them at that risk. He would make an arse of him barging in in the middle of the night, but he wouldn't ignore even then least possibility of them being in danger. He got up quickly and tried to awaken Ron who was asleep with a huge grin on his face… Ewww! He must be dreaming of something I wouldn't want to know. Then there was a big thump coming from the room, followed by laughter. Maybe they weren't in danger, but he was now curious. He was going in that room, and he wasn't going to do it alone.

"Ron" he whispered. "Ron!" he said again, more loudly. Ron twitched his nose and searched for something in the air with his hands "What…You're here, in MY room!". Harry's best friend looked hopeful, and Harry didn't want to imagine why. "Come on mate, it's me Harry, your best friend… male friend. Oh get a grip! Get that smile of your face before I start locking in my sheets before going to sleep.

The sleepy redhead opened his eyes very slowly "Oh! It's you", he said in a mixture of surprise and disappointment. Harry looked at him, somehow hurt "I heard something weird coming from the girls room, we should check it out". Ron gave out a big snore which made Harry decide to give up on him and just go see what was going on.

He left his bed and trying to be quiet he reached the girl's door. The door was not completely shut so he could see some of the many, many things that were going on in there. Ginny and Hermione had got their hands on some of Fleur's attire for the wedding, and were taking times in using a very big and overdone tiara and a huge white roses bouquet. They were mimicking the poor bride to be, and laughing their asses of. Harry had to admit the impressions were funny, especially Hermione's who seemed to capture the accent with a grace Harry didn't knew she had. He found himself smiling at this sight and was very startled when a hand grabbed his shoulder and covered his mouth to muffle the scream the surprise had brought upon him.

"What are you doing?" said Ron looking very angry. "Well look who decided to finally wake up-" Harry tried telling him but was cut short because Ron seemed angrier by the minute "What are you doing spying on my little sister!". "I tried… and you! And then… It all seemed funnier later… I thought you…-" mumbled Harry who wasn't very comfortable in this situation, "I wasn't spying on Ginny, Ron. I was worried about them and I didn't knew I would find them playing around". Ron missed this last part because he was suddenly very interesting in what was happening inside the room, where the girls kept on playing and were not aware of what has happening outside of their room. Ron was mesmerized by Hermione throwing the bouquet to 'the crowd' (Ginny). Harry smiled to himself and whispered to Ron "What are you doing… that's Hermione, the closest thing I'LL ever get to a sister!". The redhead opened his mouth but nothing came out, he sighed, regained some composure and simply said that it was late, that the girls might get suspicious and that bed was the best option.

The next morning when Harry woke up Ron was still snoring like a bear. 9:20, it's was still too early, but his stomach thought differently and growled claiming for some food, so Harry got on his feet and went to fetch some breakfast. It seemed everyone but him and Ron were up hours ago, making sure everything was in order for the soon to come wedding, apparently the panic had begun when Fleur woke up and couldn't find a couple of things. "Ze tiara Molly! An ze roses... le blanc fleurs!" she screamed and had her way. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry some coffee and a piece of toast and also, instructions: "Wake up Ron Harry dear, that boy could sleep through an earthquake, make some noise or something".

The last thing Harry wanted to do was to wake his best mate up, it was because of what had happened last night. Harry was just teasing, but it seemed that it mattered so much to Ron, nah, maybe he was reading to much into it, Ron was probably just tired. Interrupting his train of thought came Hermione who was babbling about fairies or dresses or tails or something, all of which made Harry remember Hermione shouting "May one of you, mademoiselles, find ze love my Bill has given me!" and throwing the bouquet to Ginny who screamed as if she was just crowned Miss Teen Witch. Hermione looked at him funny, "Are you OK Harry?". "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry I was just remembering something funny." She touched his forehead, shrugged her worries off and looked at her clock, "Harry, look at the time and you still haven't woken up Ron, have you, come on, let's go" Harry expected to see something in Hermione's face when she named Ron. It was all very intriguing and it kept his mind busy from other impending issues that were not as fun.

Hermione went into their room, and opened the curtains. "Wake up Ronald! Rise and shine we've got a big day waiting ahead of us!" Ron let out a snore, Hermione then proceeded to move his shoulders up and down until he sort of opened his eyes. "Hermione?" He sat up and looked at her, rubbed his eyes and looked again "Oh! It IS you!" he said happily. "Well, yeah, who else would it be? Get up now, your mum needs you. And you Harry, get ready, long day boys, long day" said Hermione while leaving the room. Harry studied Ron again, there was definitely something there.

---

Ron went down after getting ready (and pouring a vast amount of cologne on himself). Everyone was into a wedding frenzy, Bill and Fleur were cuddlier than ever and Ron was finally learned to control himself in her presence. He had just one little issue left for him before they left, and that was Hermione. They had their moment, even a couple of almost kisses, ALMOST being the operative word. Neither one seem to know how to finish, and now Harry seemed to be aware of everything that was going on with him. It was no big secret, but he was not good with the whole intimacy issues. Ron felt exposed after last night, and also he felt like a big coward. She was single, and she was there, 24/7… and he had yet to get her alone with him. That had to change, especially now that he suspected Harry knew, he couldn't let her get away. This came as a revelation to him, and it all seemed to fit in once his mother gave him the best opportunity ever.

---

Harry thought Hermione had come left the room looking happier than usual, but then he figured he was trying to hard to read between lines and gave it a rest, he had his own life to worry about too. Oh, wait… no, he was definitely not being oversensitive. What was Ron doing escorting her outside? No… False alarm, again, Mrs. Weasley had sent them both outside to line up the chairs, still, Ron was being way too chivalrous. Or maybe he WAS reading too much into it, and Bill had asked him to help him with the tables. He looked outside again, just to make sure, but they had disappeared, you go Ron!… not, they were still there, just sitting. But now it seemed as if Ron had heard his inner congratulations because he had caught Hermione's hand, that was definitely not a stupid sign! She was smiling and before Harry, and Ron, knew it she kissed him! She then got up and tried to get to work but Ron caught her and gave her the kissing of her life. Yes, this was really happening (finally) and now, he was reading the actual lines.


End file.
